Neverland
by Still A Lover Of Franchises
Summary: Wendy never expected to be kidnapped during the night. She didn't expect to be brought to a magical island called Neverland either. She most certainly didn't think she would find herself in the midst of a war. Between learning how to fight with a sword and trying to help spirits of the dead things couldn't get worse. Right? Well she didn't know she would be falling in love too.


**This story is set after the movie in more recent times. In this story there are many changes to what happened in the movie. Peter is a couple of years older than he was in the movie.**

* * *

Wendy had finally managed to fall asleep before she was rudely yanked out of her bed. Her brothers John and Michael were always staying up late playing gamed. Wendy herself would play with them but she knew when they stayed up too late. Their dog Nana would occasionally check on them to make sure they would be actually sleeping.

Wendy's parents were out late tonight but it was a normal thing.

A large shape descended down from the dark night sky. The wind blew harshly against the large shape. It was a ship.

Three figures jumped off the ship. They landed on top of Wendy's house silently. Nana looked up to see the intruders on top of the house. She barked and barked and scratched on the door, silently demanding it to open. The intruders had locked her out.

Wendy turned in her bed, ignoring the sounds of the door opening. Wendy cracked an eye open and screamed. She saw a shadowy figure of a man looming over her before a sack was thrown over her head. Wendy's legs and hands were tied together. She was felt herself being held in thick arms.

Wendy thrashed and screamed out as much as she could but she didn't anyone would her her. She could hear her brothers muffled screams behind her.

Suddenly she was thrown onto a wooden surface. She felt other warm bodies next to her. " John? Michael? Are you there? "

" Wendy you're here too! Everything will be alright, right? " Michael's young voice asked uncertainly.

Wendy didn't know what to say. She was terrified but she knew that she needed to stay calm. She couldn't lie to Michael though. It wouldn't be right. Luckily John knew what to say. " We'll be alright Michael as long as we stay together. "

The three Darling siblings huddled together as they awaited their unknown fate. It felt like hours had passed before the ship lurched. Their captor's strange garbled voices were yelling as the ship lurched again. Explosions sounded to Wendy's left and right. The ship seemed to tip over and Wendy felt herself sliding to the right. She screamed as she felt herself fall off the ship.

Cold water splashed as she fell into it. Two more splashes followed right after her. And then give more splashes. Wendy struggled to stay afloat and gasped as water began to flood into her sack.

She was pulled out of the water quickly. Wendy gasped for breath and flopped around like a fish. She felt herself losing consciousness. When she came to she could hear voices around her.

" Is she okay? " A concerned boy's voice asked.

" Yeah she'll be alright. My da taught me how to do CPR before.. Well you know. " Another boy's voice said.

" Well let's get the others and get out of here. Come on Slightly help me with this boy. Curly get that other boy over there. "

" What do you what me to do Nibs? "

" Can you get that girl Tootles? "

Wendy promptly lost consciousness as she felt herself being picked up. Wendy blinked awake to see a lantern swinging above her.

She was laying in a bed made out of straw. It was surprisingly very comfortable. The walls were made out of tree roots and compacted dirt. She was underground somewhere far away from home.

" Can I have some water Nibs? " Michael's voice asked not so far away. Wendy rushed out of the room and entered another larger room.

Wendy's eyed widened as she was met by a large group of boys. They all stared at her. Wendy heard one of the boys whisper out, " Hey look it's the girl. "

A lanky boy with brown hair was the first to speak. " Hey Wendy we have a lot to talk about. My name is Nibs. And we are the lost boys. This guy is your brother right? " Nibs looked at Michael.

Michael rushed over to his sister and they hugged each other. Wendy asked them to they were doing before hugging them again.

" Hey Michael do you know where John is? " Michael looked down at the floor suddenly.

Nibs tapped Wendy on the shoulder awkwardly. " Um, can I speak with you Wendy? "

Wendy bit her lip nervously. " Sure. " Nibs led her to a small alcove far away enough for them to have a private talk.

Nibs gave Wendy a serious look. The look seemed out of place for a boy. It made him seem older than the eleven year old be appeared to be. " Wendy can you tell me anything about your kidnappers? Anything at all? "

Wendy thought for a moment. " Well they had these strange voices. The spoke with garbled voices. It wasn't natural. " She shuddered at the unpleasant memory.

Nibs didn't ask for more details. He looked disturbed at the information and very unsatisfied. " We were hoping you could tell us more about them. Your kidnappers have been going around kidnapping children all around the world. It's not the first time this has been done. We've been trying to find out why and who they are but it hasn't been going very well. They hide well and it's been even more difficult since we lost our leader. " His eyes turned darker.

" You sound like you're in a war. "

" We are. "

Wendy looked away, not knowing how to respond. " So your leader was killed? I'm sorry about that. "

" What? No our leader isn't dead. He's just severely injured. We're going to find him once we get the cure for him. Peter wouldn't die on us. " Nibs' voice wavered uncertainly.

" Can you tell me where my brother is? His name is- "

Nibs held up his hands to silence Wendy. " Look Wendy that's what I wanted to talk to you about as well. Your brother has been captured by pirates. Not the same people that had originally kidnapped you. We'll get him back. " He excused himself in a rush.

The lost boys were setting up dining in a large room. A long table was set up and Wendy sat beside both her brothers. Sitting across from her was a lady dressed in an exotic looking dress made of multiple colors. The lady eyed her like a hawk before she proceeded eating. Wendy averted her eyes to her plate.

Nibs sat next to the lady. " So Tiger Lily any words about the kidnappers? "

Tiger Lily shook her head sadly. All the boys groaned in response. " No I'm sorry that I couldn't find any information about the ship. The ship has been staying in the air without ever landing. It's been difficult since my tribe is still trying to rebuild our destroyed home. But I do have news on Hook. He's been hanging around the shores gathering supplies. I've seen your brother Wendy, he's doing.. Fine. "

Wendy nodded in relief. She needed to know more though. Wendy couldn't help herself when she blurted out, " Who's Hook? " All eyes turned to her. Wendy sank down in her seat. " I'm sorry I shouldn't of asked. "

Tiger Lily said, " No it's alright. Hook is a pirate who is an enemy to us. " Tiger Lily looked saddened at the mention of Hook. It seemed to pain her to talk of Hook.

" We're going to have to raid Hook's ship in two days if we want to get the cure for Peter. And to save Wendy's brother. " Nibs anounced. People nodded and murmured in agreement.

" Yes, I'll help you tonight. I can bring in some more help- " Tiger Lily began before Wendy interrupted her.

" I want to help you guys raid Hook's ship. " Wendy said without a second thought.

" No it's too dangerous for you to go. You're not trained in anyway. I bet you haven't even held a sword before. No it's too dangerous. You're not coming. " Nibs said.

" Look I'm coming. I have to save my brother. If you think I'm not trained than teach me. You have enough time. Right? " Wendy argued back.

Before Nibs could say anything Tiger Lily nodded at Wendy. " She has the right to help save her brother. I'll train her as best as I can until we raid Hook's ship. "

Wendy could help but grin. Later on when the training actually started she wasn't smiling. Tiger Lily had started to train her on how to use a sword. It was very hard and Wendy's muscles were sore and very tired. Wendy sat down on a bench next to Tiger Lily.

" What happened to Peter exactly? I'm afraid I don't fully understand the situation. " Wendy asked.

Tiger Lily played with her sword before answering. " It's hard to express what really happened in words but maybe I can show you. I'm going to show you my memory through an ancient ritual my people do. Are you okay with me doing it to you? It won't hamr you. "

Wendy nodded nervously. Tiger Lily moved closer to Wendy and pressed her forehead to Wendy's. Wendy could feel herself being submerged into a memory.

 _She was in a rain forest. It was dark and it was raining. She turned and saw a large lake at the end of the forest. A pirate ship was in the lake. At the back of the ship in glowing neon words it read the Jolly Roger. She saw Tiger Lily climbing up the side of the ship._

 _Suddenly Wendy was on the ship. Pirates were walking around the ship doing their various jobs. Tiger Lily was still hidden on the side of the ship, clinging onto it effortlessly._

 _" Hook! " A young voice yelled out. A boy flew up to the ship... Wait flew? Yes the boy was flying to the ship. Wendy wasn't really shocked at the moment. It just wasn't shocking._

 _The boy, Peter, had dark curly hair and a lean figure. Peter looked like he was just entering his teens. He had a sword on the right side of his belt. His blue eyes seemed to glow in the dark._

 _A small flying light accompanied Peter. It made small bell like noises as it seemed to talk to Peter. The boy looked at the light, " It'll be fine Tinkerbell. "_

 _A man on the ship turned around to face the flying boy. It was Hook. The pirate looked different than Wendy had imagined him. She expected some sort of greasy looking pirate in a dress but that wasn't the case. Hook was actually handsome along with one of his hands missing. His hand was replaced with a hook. It made Wendy wonder if hook was a nickname people had come up with._

 _Hook looked at one of his crewman and said, " Get this boat into the air. " The crewman nodded and began to order around the other crewmen._

 _Hook sneered and spoke with a sourthern drawl, " Well long time no see fly boy. What brings you here to our humble little ship? " He drew his sword and waved it around. The ship began to lift up into the air. Tiger Lily was still holding onto the side._

 _Peter landed on the ship. " Are you kidnapping children around the world? Answer me. "_

 _" Actually no I haven't but why don't you stay a while. " Hook suddenly swung his sword at Peter. Peter jumped into the air and drew his own sword. Hook and Peter's swords clashed together as they fought each other. Both of them seemed to be extremely skilled with the the sword. Wendy saw that Hook's sword had black edges._

 _Tiger Lily jumped from her hiding spot and engaged in combat with the crewman. One smaller crewman hid behind a barrel. The smaller crewman had thick glasses on and a beard. He didn't seem like a fighter._

 _" Seems like you've gotten better fly boy. " Hook taunted as he parried a strike. Peter growled before a flew back a few steps from Hook._

 _A pirate from the left brought out his pistol from it's holster. He aimed at Peter and shot. The bullet zipped by Peter and missed him entirely. Peter glanced behind him for a second. But that was a fatal mistake. Hook thruster his sword forward and the blade went straight into Peter's side._

 _Peter gasped and he almost dropped his sword. Tiger Lily saw what Hook had done and screamed, " No! "_

 _Peter looked into Hook's eyes. Hook seemed to be conflicted for a moment before he pulled out his sword from Peter's side. The boy's eyes rolled into the back of his head before he fell off the ship and into darkness._

 _" Goodbye Peter. " Hook whispered as he watched the boy fall. Tinkerbell shot after Peter into the darkness, several other lights followed her._

Wendy gasped and was brought out of the memory. Tiger Lily watched her regain her bearings.

" How, " Wandy gasped, " How do you know if Peter isn't dead. How could he have survived it? "

" We're sure that Tinkerbell and the other fairies had saved Peter. The fairies have locked themselves back into their kingdom after that. Peter must be there, trying to recover. " Tiger Lily was confident in her words.

" What about this cure? Why does Peter need it then? "

" On Hook's sword there was a poison on it called Nightshade. Peter will die if he doesn't get the cure and we're sure that Hook has it. If he has Nightshade that he would have the cure with him. "


End file.
